Something is missing
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Ironhide can't get rid of the feeling that something is missing between him and Ratchet. NOW HAS BLOOPERS!
1. Something is missing

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here's my re-write to this story, enjoy! =D

Sequel to 'Love Confession: IronhideXRatchet'

**Warnings**: Interfacing, Swearing and Mpreg.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Human talking.

"_Love_" Emotion through the Bond.

"_Somethin' is missing_" Ironhide thought one day as he sat under his favourite oak tree with a frown on his face. A week had gone by since he and Ratchet Bonded and it felt like something was missing between them, it had nothing to do with the relationship itself because that was perfect. It just felt like they had missed something out of the tradition of becoming a Bondmate, but 'Hide couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Rebecca came out her house and saw her Guardian sitting under the oak tree with a frown on his face, she walked towards him "'Hide?" she asked.

Poor 'Hide nearly jumped out of his armour when he heard his Charge's voice, he put a hand on his chest plates "**Jesus Christ Rebecca**" he said "**I know I'm an old mech but are you tryin' to give me an early death**"

The girl looked sheepish "Sorry" she replied then sat down beside her Guardian's left leg "I thought you sensed me"

Ironhide shook his helm "**No I didn't**" he replied then sighed "**it's not your fault though, I was thinkin'**"

Rebecca looked curious "About what?" she asked.

The black mech contemplated a moment, his Charge didn't know anything about the tradition of two Cybertronians becoming Bondmates. But he trusted her so he decided to tell her what was on his mind "**Well**" he replied "**y'know how me n' Ratch have been Bondmates for a week now**"

The girl nodded but stayed quiet.

Ironhide continued "**Well I can't shake the feeling that somethin' is missin', it's got nothin' to do with the relationship itself 'cause that's perfect**" he sighed "**I think we've missed somethin' out of the tradition of Bonding**" his red optics dimmed "**but I can't put my finger on what it is**" he looked at his Charge.

Rebecca nodded thoughtfully "Ok" she replied "have you mentioned this to Ratchet?"

'Hide shook his helm "**No**" he replied "**I don't want to upset 'im**" he sighed "**I've been thinkin' this for a few days, and I still can't think of what's missing**" he put his head in his hands with an exasperated sigh.

The nineteen year old put a hand on her Guardian's leg and looked up at him, she looked at his left Audio Receptor that was covered in Cybertronian glyphs. She had asked her Guardian about it one day and he had said that they were called that "What about glyphs?" she asked.

Ironhide lowered his hands and looked at his Charge "**What about them?**" he asked.

"Well maybe you guys give each other a glyph" Rebecca replied "y'know as a symbol that you'll always be together" she shrugged "like we humans have a ring to show it"

'Hide's optics brightened and his good optic widened "**That's it!**" he exclaimed.

The girl looked surprised "What?" she asked.

"**Glyphs**" Ironhide replied with a smile "**when two Cybertronians have been Bondmates for a week, they engrave their Glyphs onto each other as a symbol of their eternal love for each other**" he grinned "**you're a bloody genius Rebecca**"

Rebecca blushed and giggled "You're welcome" she replied.

The black mech got to his feet "**Right c'mon**" he said "**gotta give Ratch my glyph**" he transformed down into his Alt mode which was a black GMC Topkick C4500 and opened his driver's side door.

The girl stood up and walked over to her Guardian, she got in the driver's seat. The seatbelt secured her and the door closed, the engine started "You're gonna speed aren't ya" she said with a smirk.

Ironhide revved his engine and switched on his radio _Metallica – Whiskey in a jar _was playing "**Oh yeah**" 'Hide replied tightening his Charge's belt a little then speeding to the base.

Ten minutes later Ironhide pulled up outside the Autobot base, he opened his driver's side door.

Rebecca got out her Guardian and closed the door "You best be glad I don't get car sick" she said with a smirk.

'Hide transformed into his Bipedal mode and chuckled "**Thank God**" he replied "**c'mon**"

The girl followed her Guardian into the base where Sam and Bumblebee were.

"**Hey 'Hide, Rebecca**" Bee greeted.

"Hey" Sam added.

"Hey you two" Rebecca greeted.

Ironhide gave them a nod "**Would you two mind lookin' after Rebecca for me?**" he asked.

The yellow mech shook his helm "**Course not**" he replied "**come sit with us Rebecca**"

The girl smiled then walked over to them and sat down on the human sized sofa.

"**Thanks**" 'Hide said "**I'll see ya later**" he walked up the hallway to the Medbay.

Ratchet was washing his wrench, he was so engrossed that he didn't hear the doors to his Medbay swish open.

Ironhide walked in and saw his Bondmate washing his wrench, and it looked like he hadn't heard him enter. 'Hide smirked and walked quietly over to him, he stood behind him.

The Medic finished washing his wrench and put it beside the sink to dry off, then he nearly jumped out of his armour when he felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap round his midsection "**Frag me 'Hide**" he said putting a hand to his chest "**you nearly gave me a Spark attack**"

Ironhide chuckled then leaned in so his head was beside his Bondmate's "**Nice to see you too**" he replied then kissed the side of his helm "**anyway, I want ask ya somethin'**" he let go of him.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow and turned so he was facing his Bondmate "**What do you want to ask me 'Hide?**" he asked leaning against the sink and crossing his arms over his chest.

'Hide put his hands on the sink either side of his Mate "**Have you been havin' the feelin' that somethin' is missin' between us?**" he asked.

The Medic looked to the side, he had been feeling that. But he didn't mention it to his Bondmate in case it upset him, he looked at Ironhide again and sighed "**Yes**" he replied.

The old warrior breathed a sigh of relief "**Me too**" he replied.

Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief as well "**I feared telling you in case you got upset**" he said.

'Hide nodded "**So did I**" he replied then chuckled a little "**can't believe we were thinkin' the same thing but we were both too scared to tell each other what we thought**"

The Medic chuckled a little "**I know**" he replied then sat beside the sink, but not before moving his wrench to one side so he didn't sit on it.

The black mech stood in front of his Bondmate and put his hands on the side either side of him "**I told Rebecca my, well our dilemma**" he said then smiled "**and she shocked me, you wouldn't believe what she said**"

Ratchet looked curious "**What did she say?**" he asked putting a hand on top of his Mate's.

Ironhide smiled "**She said the one thing neither of us thought of**" he replied "**glyphs**"

The Medic put a hand to his head and chuckled "**I can't believe we forgot that**" he said.

'Hide chuckled "**Me too**" he replied "**but you need to bear in mind that I haven't told Rebecca about Bonding traditions, she just asked me about glyphs and said that maybe we give each other a glyph as a sign of our eternal love**" he shrugged "**the humans apparently have a ring to show theirs**"

Ratchet smiled "**Remind me to thank Rebecca**" he replied.

Ironhide smiled then moved his hands to his Mate's and gently tugged him off the side "**C'mon**" he said "**let's go do our glyphs**"

The Medic smiled then got off the side then put an arm round his Bondmate's midsection.

'Hide put an arm round his Mate's shoulders then led him to their quarters opposite the Medbay.

The door to their quarters slid open, Ratchet walked in first followed by his Bondmate.

Ironhide sat down on the Birth then put his legs on it and shuffled back so his back was against the headboard, he looked at his Mate and patted his lap.

Ratchet smiled then slowly sat down on 'Hide's lap, when he was comfortable he got out an etching stylus from his subspace "**Alright 'Hide**" he said with a smirk putting a hand on his hip "**where do I get to mark you?**"

The black mech chuckled then tapped a finger on his chest plates where his Spark was nestled within "**Here**" he replied.

The Medic looked unsure "**Are you sure?**" he asked "**because that area is pretty sensitive**"

'Hide smiled and nodded "**I'm sure Ratch**" he replied "**I can take it**" he opened his legs.

Ratchet carefully got onto his knees between his Bondmate's legs "**Alright**" he said "**just make sure you stay still**"

Ironhide nodded "**I will**" he replied.

The florescent lime green mech put a hand on his Mate's bumper that went across his chest and activated the etching stylus "**Ready?**" he asked.

The old warrior nodded "**Ready when you are**" he replied then kept still.

Ratchet nodded then started to slowly engrave his name into his Bondmate's chest plates, he did the glyphs big enough so if you were about a foot away you would see the glyphs. He was secretly surprised that his Mate hadn't even flinched at the pain, the chest area on any Cybertronian was sensitive. Then again 'Hide had experienced it before judging by the glyphs on his Audio Receptors.

Soon he was done "**There**" he said deactivating the etching stylus "**done**" he gently brushed the metal bits off his Bondmate's chest then pulled away.

Ironhide looked down at his Mate's glyph, it was just the right size "**It's perfect**" he replied looking at his Bondmate.

Ratchet smiled then looked at the etching stylus in his hand "**Do you know how to use this?**" he asked.

'Hide smirked "**Course I do**" he replied then held out his hand "**pass it here**"

The Medic gave his Bondmate the etching stylus, he looked nervous. He had never been engraved with a glyph before, he never got one with his previous Bondmate Firestar.

Ironhide saw the nervous look on his Mate's face and put a hand on his forearm "**Hey, what's up?**" he asked softly.

Ratchet sighed and looked down "**It's just that...I've never been engraved before**" he replied "**I never got one with Firestar**" he looked at his Bondmate again and instead of seeing an angry look he saw an understanding look.

"**To tell you the truth Ratch**" 'Hide replied "**I never got one with Chromia**"

The Medic looked surprised "**You didn't?**" he asked.

The black mech shook his helm "**No**" he replied "**we never got the chance**" he put a hand on his Bondmate's cheek plate "**I can understand why you're nervous about it, but it's not as bad as you think**"

"**Really?**" Ratchet asked quietly.

Ironhide nodded then moved the hand that was on his Mate's cheek plate to his shoulder "**If you don't want to have it done yet, it's ok**" he said softly "**we can wait until you're ready to have it done**" he smiled "**I won't love you any less**"

The Medic smiled a little, he appreciated his Bondmate's offer but he wanted to get it done out the way "**I appreciate the offer 'Hide**" he replied quietly "**but I want to get it done out the way**"

"**Are you sure?**" 'Hide asked removing his hand from his Bondmate's shoulder.

Ratchet nodded putting a hand on his Mate's shoulder "**I'm sure**" he replied.

Ironhide nodded "**'Kay**" he replied "**where do you want to be marked?**"

The florescent lime green mech thought a moment then tapped a finger on the plating just above the bars on his chest "**Here**" he replied.

'Hide nodded then put a hand on his Bondmate's shoulder "**I'll try to be gentle**" he said "**ok?**"

Ratch nodded "**Ok**" he replied took a deep breath then nodded again "**I'm ready**"

Ironhide nodded then activated the etching stylus, he leaned in and slowly engraved his glyphs onto his Mate's plating.

The Medic tensed a little but the pain wasn't severe it was a dull pain.

"**Nearly done Ratch**" 'Hide whispered his thumb stroking his Bondmate's shoulder.

Ratchet nodded a little and couldn't help but smile at the look of concentration on his Mate's face.

Soon Ironhide was done "**There**" he said, he had done his glyph the same size as the one on his chest "**all done**" he gently brushed the metal bits of his Bondmate's plating and pulled away.

The Medic looked at his new glyph and smiled "**It's perfect**" he said then looked at his Mate "**and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be**"

'Hide smiled and kissed his Bondmate's mouth plates "**Told ya**" he replied "**you did great**"

Ratchet smiled then he had an idea and smirked "**How would you like to have a 'celebration'?**" he asked putting his arms round his Mate's neck.

Ironhide smirked and wrapped his arms round his Bondmate's midsection "**You read my mind like a book**" he replied then leaned closer.

The Medic smirked then leaned closer and gave his Mate a passionate kiss, he slid his grey tongue over his closed mouth.

'Hide parted his mouth to allow his Bondmate access and sighed in content when he tasted him, he found a gap in his armour and put his fingers in it finding sensitive wires underneath. He gently pinched them causing his Mate to moan into the kiss.

Ratchet trailed his hands to his Bondmate's hips and put his fingers into the gaps, he gently pinched the sensitive wires there.

Ironhide moaned, his body heating up a little. He trailed his own hands to his Mate's hips and caressed the plating round there knowing that was one of Ratchet's most sensitive spots.

The Medic broke the kiss with a gasp and a moan, he buried his head into his Bondmate's neck as his body heated up a little "**'Hide**" he moaned.

'Hide smirked and continued to feel around his Mate's waist finding sensitive spots.

Ratchet shuddered as he moaned louder, he trailed his hands to his Bondmate's arms just above where the cannons were retracted. He caressed the arms knowing that it was Ironhide's most sensitive spots.

The black mech moaned and shuddered "**Primus**" he moaned tilting his head back.

The Medic quickly leant forwards and started to gently nibble his Bondmate's neck, another sensitive spot.

Ironhide gasped and moaned louder "**Oh Ratch!**" he exclaimed his body heating up more causing to pant a little.

Ratchet smirked then pulled away and gave his Bondmate another passionate kiss.

'Hide took advantage of this and slid his tongue into his Mate's parted mouth.

The Medic moaned into the kiss, his body heating up causing him to pant a little.

They broke the kiss and Ironhide smirked "**Let's get to the good part**" he said panting a little.

Ratchet smirked then changed positions so he was on top and his Bondmate was underneath.

'Hide opened his Port and looked up at his Mate.

The florescent lime green mech's pelvic plating slid apart to reveal his pressurised Spike "**Ready?**" he asked.

Ironhide smirked "**Just f**k me Medic**" he replied.

Ratch smirked then slowly inserted his Spike into his Mate's port causing them both to moan, the Medic waited a moment for his Bondmate to adjust. Then when he felt the wires inside relax he knew 'Hide was ready, he started to move.

The black mech moaned loud "**Faster Ratch!**" he said.

Ratchet moved faster as he moaned and his body heated up more.

Ironhide wrapped his legs round his Bondmate's waist and moved his hips in rhythm with his thrusts "**Ah! Harder!**" he nearly shouted.

The Medic moved faster, he could feel that he was constantly hitting his Mate's sweet spot "**Ah! 'Hide!**" he moaned.

Both Bondmate's were now panting hard trying to keep their bodies cool.

'Hide could feel his overload fast approaching "**Harder Ratch!**" he shouted.

Ratchet moved faster, he could feel his own overload fast approaching "**Ah 'hide!**" he moaned "**yes!**"

Ironhide was the first to reach his overload, he arched up and shouted out as his overload hit him.

The Medic threw his head back and shouted out as his own overload hit him a few seconds later.

When they both came back online Ratchet propped himself up "**Wow**" he breathed.

'Hide smiled then opened his chest plates revealing his red beating Spark.

The Medic smiled then opened his own chest plates revealing his icy blue beating Spark, he slowly leaned down and their Sparks merged together strengthening the Bond between them. But what they didn't see was that a little white Spark was starting to form between them, the two Bondmates shouted out as another overload hit them.

When they came back online Ratchet propped himself up again, then his optics widened at what he saw "**Primus**" he breathed.

There revolving around his Bondmate's red Spark was a little white Spark, Ironhide was a Carrier! "**'Hide**" he breathed.

'Hide smiled, he already knew he became Sparked when he could feel his Sparkling Protocols activating "**I'm a Carrier Ratch**" he said softly.

Ratchet couldn't believe it, his Bondmate was a Carrier all this time and he never knew "**Oh 'Hide**" he replied hugging his Bondmate "**I can't believe it, you're a Carrier!**"

Ironhide smiled feeling his Mate's _Joy_ and _Happiness_ through the Bond.

Mechs could be born a Sire or a Carrier, a Carrier could have Sparklings but Sires couldn't. They had something called Sire Protocols which made them _very_ protective of the Carrier and Sparking, the only ones who would be allowed near them are Medics Relatives and someone they trusted alot.

Ratchet propped himself up and grinned a little "**I love you 'Hide**" he said.

'Hide smiled "**Love ya too Ratch**" he replied then slowly sat up and kissed his Bondmate.

The Medic smiled then closed his chest plates "**I never knew you were a Carrier 'Hide**" he said.

"**I never really told anyone I was**" Ironhide replied leaning his back against the head board "**to be honest with ya I never really thought about tellin' anyone, even though I'm Snowbird's Sire I don't have the Protocols like you do**"

Ratchet nodded "**Did Chromia know you were a Carrier?**" he asked.

The black mech nodded "**She did**" he replied "**I told her when we were discussing havin' a Sparklin', she understood**" he closed his chest plates.

The Medic nodded "**What made you stay a Carrier?**" he asked.

'Hide smiled "**In case I got bonded to a mech**" he replied then put his arms round his Bondmate's midsection and locked his fingers together "**and I'm now bonded with the best mech in the universe with a beautiful Sparkling on the way**"

Ratchet smiled then shifted so he was sitting on his Mate's lap, he leant his right side against him "**The others will be happy to hear this**" he said.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**They will yeah**" he replied "**even if some don't approve I don't care, it's our life not theirs**"

The Medic smiled and nodded in agreement, he rested his head between his Bondmate's shoulder and neck.

'Hide rested his helm on the wall behind him and sighed in content, he was going to have a Sparkling "_My life can't get any more perfect_" he thought with a smile.

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


	2. Bloopers!

**Author's note**: Here are the bloopers! =D

"Hello" Human talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

**Blooper 1**

Poor 'Hide nearly jumped out of his armour when he heard his Charge's voice, he put a hand on his chest plates "**Jesus Christ Rebec-**" he chuckled when he saw Rebecca doubled over laughing.

"I'm sorry" the girl managed to say "it made me laugh"

'Hide chuckled.

**Blooper 2**

The black mech contemplated a moment, his Charge didn't know anything about the tradition of two Cybertronians becoming Bondmates. But he trusted her so he decided to tell her what was on his mind "**Well**" he replied "**y'know how me n' Optimus have been Bondmates for a week now**"

"Don't you mean Ratchet?" Rebecca asked with a smirk.

Ironhide put a hand to his head and chuckled wearily "**I meant Ratchet**" he replied.

The girl giggled.

**Blooper 3**

"**I think we've missed somethin' out of the tradition of Bonding**" his red optics dimmed "**but I can't put my thumb on-**" he chuckled "**I meant finger**"

Rebecca giggled.

"Need the script 'Hide?" IronhideFan1993 asked looking amused.

Ironhide chuckled "**No**" he replied "**just do another take**"

**Blooper 4**

Rebecca nodded thoughtfully "Ok" she replied "have you mentioned this to Rocket?" she laughed "how'd that come out?"

Ironhide chuckled "**I'm not the only one to mess up**" he said.

The girl playfully swatted her Guardian's leg.

**Blooper 5**

'Hide's optics brightened and his good optic widened "**That's it!**" he exclaimed.

The girl looked surprised "What?" she asked.

"**Gryphs**" Ironhide replied then laughed.

Rebecca giggled.

"**I meant glyphs**" 'Hide said putting a hand to his head "**oh Primus**" he chuckled wearily.

**Blooper 6**

The girl stood up and walked over to her Guardian, she got in the driver's seat. The seatbelt secured her and the door closed, the engine started "You're gonna spood-" she laughed "I meant speed" she gently head butted the steering wheel.

Ironhide chuckled.

**Blooper 7**

Rebecca got out her Guardian and closed the door "You best be glad I don't get truck sick" she said then laughed "oh God" she leaned against her Guardian.

Ironhide chuckled "**Strictly speaking I am a truck**" he said.

The girl playfully swatted her 'Hide's door "We know" she replied with a smirk.

**Blooper 8**

The girl followed her Guardian into the base where Sam and Bumblebee were.

"**Hey 'Hide, Rebocca**" Bee greeted then laughed "**I meant to say Rebecca**"

Rebecca giggled and Sam laughed, Ironhide just shook his helm in amusement.

**Blooper 9**

The Medic finished washing his wrench and put it beside the sink to dry off, then he nearly jumped out of his armour when he felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap round his midsection "**Frag me 'Hide**" he said then chuckled when he heard his Bondmate trying not to laugh "**'Hide don't laugh**" he playfully swatted his forearm.

Ironhide took a deep breath to keep his laughter at bay, but when he looked at his Mate again he laughed.

**Blooper 10**

Ratchet raised an eyebrow and turned so he was facing his Bondmate "**What do you want to ask me 'Hode?**" he chuckled and put a hand to his head "**primus**"

Ironhide chuckled.

**Blooper 11**

'Hide chuckled "**Me too**" he replied "**but you need to bear in mind that I haven't told Rebecca about Bonding traditions, she-**" he coughed "**just asked-**" he coughed more putting a hand over his mouth.

Ratchet chuckled "**I think he has what the humans call a 'tickly throat'**" he said.

Ironhide patted his chest plates "**Sorry about that**" he said.

**Blooper 12**

Ironhide looked down at his Mate's glyph, it was just the right size "**It's perfect**" he replied looking at his Bondmate.

There was a pause and Ratchet put a hand to his helm "**I've forgotten my lines**" he said.

'Hide chuckled.

One of the crew members came over and gave the Medic his script.

"**Thank you**" he said then opened his script and read his lines.

The black mech rested his head on the wall behind him "**It'll take a while for him to memorize it**" he said with a smirk.

Ratchet playfully swatted his Bondmate's shoulder "**Shut it 'Hide**" he replied with a smirk.

**Blooper 13**

Ratch nodded "**Ok**" he replied took a deep breath then nodded again "**I'm ready**"

Ironhide nodded then activated the etching stylus, he leaned in. But just as he was about to engrave his glyph someone farted, he looked off set "**Who let one rip?**" he asked with a smirk making everyone laugh.

IronhideFan1993 pointed to the cameraman "He did" she replied with a giggle.

Ratchet held his nose plates "**I can smell it**" he replied.

'Hide wafted a hand in front of his nose "**Dude you stink**" he said.

The cameraman looked sheepish and shrugged.

**Blooper 14**

The Medic looked at his new glyph and smiled "**It's perfect**" he said then looked at his Mate "**and it wasn't as good-no I meant bad**" he chuckled wearily.

Ironhide chuckled "**You better not cock up the interfacing part**" he replied.

Ratchet laughed.

**Blooper 15**

'Hide smiled, he already knew he became Sparked when he could feel his Sparkling Protocols activating "**I'm a Sire-no I meant Carrier**" he chuckled.

Ratchet chuckled "**At least we didn't mess up on our interfacing**" he replied with a smirk.

Ironhide smirked "**True**" he replied.

**Blooper 16**

The Medic smiled then closed his chest plates "**I never knew you were a Carrier 'Hide**" he said.

"**I never really told anyone I was**" Ironhide replied leaning his back against the head board "**to be honest with ya I never thought about telling a soul and I'm just gonna do that again 'cause I forgot my lines**" he chuckled.

Ratchet had to laugh.

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
